


Karena Hujan

by AkashikiKazuyuki



Category: Kuroko no Basuke | Kuroko's Basketball
Genre: M/M
Language: Bahasa Indonesia
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-27
Updated: 2018-11-27
Packaged: 2019-09-01 07:39:51
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,244
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16760851
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AkashikiKazuyuki/pseuds/AkashikiKazuyuki
Summary: Karena hujan Seijuurou batal kencan. Karena hujan Seijuurou kalah taruhan. Dan karena hujanlah Seijuurou dengan bodohnya menuruti semua yang Chihiro inginkan. #MonthlyFFA #RaiNov





	Karena Hujan

**‘Karena Hujan’**

**Kuroko no Basket by Fujimaki Tadatoshi**

**This Story by Akashiki Kazuyuki**

**Pairing : Mayuzumi x Akashi**

**Rated : M**

**Warning : Untuk yang belum cukup umur, dilarang main kesini ya.**

**~ Happy Reading ~**

.

.

.

Tidak perlu menunggu hujan untuk membuat makhluk bernama Mayuzumi Chihiro bermalas-malasan di atas kasurnya. Sedari tadi yang ia lakukan hanyalah berbaring sambil membaca buku di tangannya. Sesekali membalikkan tubuhnya untuk menyamankan posisi. Tak peduli pada kehadiran tamu terhormat di ruangannya.

Sedang sang tamu sendiri –Seijuurou– duduk termangu di atas kursi belajar milik kekasihnya yang menghadap pada kasur di dekatnya. Tangannya bersidekap di depan dada. Menatap tubuh kekasihnya yang masih asyik dengan kegiatannya tanpa kata.

Sudah dua jam berlalu. Hujan yang mengguyur kota Kyoto masih belum juga memberikan tanda-tanda reda. Manik rubinya memandang tetesan hujan yang terus berjatuhan tanpa henti dari kaca jendela kamar. Sia-sia sudah dirinya terburu-buru menghampiri apartemen Chihiro jam dua tadi kalau tahu bakal begini.

Seijuurou menghela napas kasar. Sengaja. Supaya manik ikan mati milik Chihiro tergoda untuk meliriknya. "Sudah dua jam, Chihiro," ujarnya kemudian.

Chihiro menurunkan sedikit bukunya. Untuk kali ini ia berbaik hati memberi kekasihnya sedikit perhatian untuk menanggapi perkataannya. "Lalu mau bagaimana lagi? Kita tidak mungkin kencan di tengah hujan deras begini."

Kening Seijuurou mengerut. Ia tak mendapati nada-nada kecewaan yang Chihiro lontarkan kepadanya. Sepertinya Chihiro memang senang kencan yang diadakan sepihaknya kali ini batal.

"Sebenarnya kita bisa saja tetap berangkat. Aku membawa mobil, kau tahu?"

"Cukup berbahaya bila mengendarai mobil di tengah guyuran hujan deras seperti ini, Sei." Chihiro beralasan.

Seijuurou diam. Tak lagi menanggapi perkataan Chihiro. Pun Chihiro sudah kembali melanjutkan bacaannya setelah perkataan terakhirnya tadi.

Jam berdentang detik demi detik di ruangan kala itu tetap terdengar. Padahal suara hujan yang beradu dengan aspal lebih keras ketimbang suara dentingan jarum jam yang berjalan. Suasana di sekitarnya entah kenapa terasa begitu sepi. Atau pula karena Seijuurou sudah mulai suntuk dengan apa yang terjadi.

"Aku bosan," Seijuurou kembali berujar. Chihiro masih terdiam melanjutkan bacaan. "Chihiro, kau dengar aku," nadanya lebih dingin dari yang sebelumnya.

"Lalu aku harus apa?" Ya, memang Chihiro harus melakukan apa untuk menghilangkan segala kebosanan yang tuan muda itu rasakan.

"Lakukan sesuatu agar aku tidak bosan di apartemen sunyimu ini. Jangan hanya berbaring dan membaca saja,"

Chihiro menutup buku pada akhirnya. Buku bacaannya ia letakkan di atas kasur samping bantal. Sedangkan ia sendiri mendudukkan dirinya di atas kasur. Menoleh melihat kekasihnya sebentar.

"Sebenarnya masih ada banyak hal yg bisa kulakukan di atas kasur ini,”

Seijuurou menaikkan sebelah alisnya, "Jangan berbicara menjurus kepadaku, Chihiro.”

“Menjurus? Menjurus seperti apa? Kau saja yang pikirannya mesum,”

Seijuurou mendelik tapi tak membantah.

"Mau melakukan sebuah taruhan denganku?"

"Hah?"

“Ayo kita tebak, hujan ini akan berhenti jam berapa,”

“Heh. Lalu kalau yang tebakannya benar, ia akan mendapat apa?”

Chihiro tersenyum mencurigakan. Seijuurou merasakan firasat tidak enak.

"Yang kalah, harus menuruti apapun kemauan yang tebakannya tepat selama sehari penuh–“

**_Ping!_ **

Kata-katanya terputus. Suara pesan dari handphone Seijuurou mengintrupsi perkataannya. Seijuuro kemudian sibuk memperhatikan handphonenya ketimbang Chihiro di hadapannya. Chihiro sendiri menggerutu kesal. Padahal tadi Seijuurou sendiri yang ingin diperhatikan.

“Ehem!” Chihiro sengaja berbatuk agak keras. Seijuurou melirik kemudian menutup handphone flip merahnya dan ia letakkan kembali di meja belajar di sampingnya.

“Dari Kuroko ternyata,”

Telinga Chihiro berkedut mendengar nama seseorang. Rasanya pilihan tepat untuk sengaja tak mendengarkan perkataan Seijuurou.

“Dia mengundangku untuk ke festival Seirin besok Senin,” _Aku tak bertanya, sialan!_

“Jadi bagaimana?” Chihiro kembali bertanya. Tak mau mendengarkan apapun tentang pemain bayangan lama itu.

Terlihat Seijuurou menimang-nimang mengenai perkataannya sebentar.

“Oke, aku bertaruh jam lima ini hujannya sudah reda dan kita akan langsung pergi kencan,” ada jeda sebentar. Seijuurou menatap wajah Chihiro penuh keyakinan bahwa ia yang akan menang. “Dan jika perkataanku benar, kau harus mau ikut bersamaku ke festival Seirin.”

Jangan bercanda. Mendengar tentang Kuroko saja Chihiro enggan. Apalagi harus pergi jauh ke Tokyo untuk sekadar menghadiri festival sekolahnya. Dan satu lagi, Chihiro tidak suka tempat ramai. Festival itu ramai, jadi Chihiro tidak suka.

“Sepertinya kau sudah menyiapkan seribu alasan untuk menolak perintahku, eh Chihiro,”

Chihiro membenci Seijuurou kalau sudah seenaknya membaca isi pikirannya. Tapi Chihiro tetap memberikan tatapan datar yang biasa, tak terpengaruh apapun yang dikatakan Seijuurou. Sebaliknya, justru ia mendengus. “Hujannya tidak akan reda hingga tengah malam, Sei.”

“Yakin sekali kau,”

Di tengah perdebatan mereka, sekali lagi ada suara yang menginterupsi. Tapi kali ini bukan suara dari handphone Seijuurou. Melainkan suara bel apartemen Chihiro yang berbunyi.

“Kebetulan sekali,” Chihiro langsung melompat dari atas tempat tidur kemudian berlari keluar kamar. Seijuurou menaikkan kedua alisnya, karena penasaran ia pun mengikuti Chihiro keluar. Disana, di depan pintu, Seijuurou melihat Chihiro sedang menandatangani kertas yang diberikan si pengantar barang.

Chihiro menutup kembali pintu apartemen sambil membawa sebuah kardus cokelat di tangannya. Ia berbalik dan mendapati Seijuurou sudah ada di hadapannya.

“Lihat, bahkan seorang pengantar barang pun rela bekerja di tengah hujan seperti ini. Memang dasarnya kau lemah,”

Chihiro berjalan melewati Seijuurou. Tak mempedulikan ucapan sinis yang dilontarkan Seijuurou kepadanya. Yang membuat Seijuurou berkali-kali lipat lebih kesal kepadanya. Sambil mendecih pelan, Seijuurou mengikuti Chihiro kembali ke kamarnya.

“Apa itu?” Tanya Seijuurou ingin tahu ketika Chihiro sedang sibuk membuka segel dan lakban pada barang yang diterimanya. 

“Sesuatu–” Chihiro mengangkat kepala, menatap Seijuurou, “–Yang aku ingin kau kenakan ketika kau kalah taruhan,”

Sedetik kemudian Seijuurou mundur. Memberikan sikap defensif pada tubuh mungilnya dengan mata yang masih awas pada kardus yang masih Chihiro ingin buka.

“Aku akan mengutukmu kalau kau berani macam-macam kepadaku,” ancamnya.

Gerakan Chihiro terhenti sebentar. Kembali menoleh, “Seperti Tuhan ingin mengabulkan doamu yang ingin mengutukku saja,” kemudian kembali melanjutkan kegiatannya.

“Tsk,”

Mata Seijuurou kemudian melotot horor pada sehelai baju yang Chihiro bentangkan dari dalam kardus. Itu kostum Ringo. Tokoh dua dimensi yang disukai Chihiro.

“Kalau aku menang, kau harus mau mengenakan pakaian ini hari ini juga dan bermain denganku,”

“Hah?”

“Itu permintaanku padamu kalau aku menang taruhan,”

“Kalau aku menang, batalkan semua rencana konyolmu, dan kita pergi kencan seperti biasa.”

Chihiro tersenyum miring. Senyum yang jarang sekali ia perlihatkan. Bahkan kepada kekasihnya sendiri. "Tenang saja. Karena kali ini aku yang akan menang." Ucapnya yakin. Ya, ia sangat yakin. sebab tadi pagi ia sempat menonton ramalan cuaca dan mengatakan bahwa hujan akan berlangsung hingga malam hari.

Seijuurou mendecih pelan. Kesal dengan ungkapan percaya diri manusia di depannya.

.

.

.

Dua jam berlalu, hujan tak kunjung berhenti. Seijuurou mulai gelisah. Sedang manusia lain yang ada di dekatnya diam-diam memberikan senyuman kemenangan. Belum ada yang mampu mengalahkan seorang Akashi Seijuurou dalam hal apapun. Patutkah ia berbangga diri?

“Tak usah berpura-pura memberikan ekspresi datar. Aku tahu dalam hati busukmu kau sedang menyeringai licik penuh kemenangan, sembari memikirkan apa saja yang akan kau lakukan kepadaku ke depannya,”

“Sehina itu kah aku di matamu?”

“Cepat berikan baju keparat itu kepadaku. Setelah kukenakan, akan kugunting-gunting hingga tak bersisa,”

Chihiro tak banyak bicara. Dengan asal ia melempar baju yang baru dibelinya ke arah Seijuurou, membuat Seijuurou mengadu kesal. 

Seijuurou mengamati baju di tangannya lekat-lekat. Ia sesuaikan baju itu dengan besar tubuhnya. Dahinya kemudian berkerut, “Chihiro, kau sengaja ya memberikan ukuran kekecilan padaku?”

Telinga Chihiro lagi-lagi berkedut. “Itu satu ukuran Akashi. Kau memang senang ya berpikiran negatif tentangku.”

“Mana mungkin aku tak berpikiran negatif pada seseorang yang membeli kostum ringo sepertimu.”

Seijuurou berbalik, hendak berjalan menuju ke kamar mandi.

“Tunggu sebentar, Sei,”

“Apalagi?”

.

.

.

Wajah Seijuurou memerah di depan cermin kamar mandi. Ini benar-benar memalukan. Baju yang ia kenakan benar-benar pendek. Ia yakin setelah ia keluar, mata Chihiro pasti akan jelalatan melihat pahanya. Seijuurou ingin sekali langsung saja menggunting kostum Ringo itu menjadi potongan-potongan kecil sekarang. Tapi kalau ia melakukan itu, sama saja ia lari dari kekalahan. Akashi Seijuurou bukanlah orang yang seperti itu.

“Sudah ganti bajunya?”

Terdengar suara Chihiro berteriak dari luar. Seijuurou tak menanggapi. Sekali lagi melihat ke arah cermin. Sebelum memutar kenop pintu, Seijuurou berdoa untuk keselamatan dirinya dan lubangnya.

Kenop pintu diputar. Ketika Seijuurou keluar, Chihiro ada disana. Duduk di atas ranjangnya dengan kaki saling berpangku. Menatap Seijuurou tanpa ekspresi yang berarti.

Seijuurou mengalihkan mukanya. Ini bukan pertama kalinya Chihiro berbuat mesum kepadanya. Tapi tetap saja rasanya begitu memalukan. Terlebih ketika Chihiro menyuruhnya untuk tak mengenakan celana dalam sebelum ia berganti pakaian tadi.

Chihiro diam mengamati Seijuurou dari atas hingga bawah, kemudian kembali pada wajah Seijuurou yang sudah memerah seperti rambutnya.

“Katakan, Seijuurou. Kau sebenarnya menginginkannya, 'kan?”

“...Menginginkan apa?”

Chihiro tak menjawab. Ia yakin Seijuurou mengetahui maksudnya. Napasnya memburu. Mencoba menahan sekelebat nafsu yang mulai menyerang dirinya.

"Kau cantik, Sei," ujarnya kemudian.

Muka Seijuurou makin memerah. Ini pertama kalinya Chihiro mengatakan sesuatu seperti ini kepadanya. Dan Seijuurou merasa itu bukanlah sesuatu pujian yang disukainya.

Chihiro mengulurkan lengannya. Menyuruh Akashi untuk menghampirinya tanpa kata. Pun Seijuurou menurut berjalan pelan menuju kekasihnya dengan sebelah tangan yang mencoba menahan pakaiannya yang sedikit menyibak ke atas setiap ia melangkah.

Sebelah tangan Chihiro langsung menyentuh dagu Seijuurou begitu pemuda itu sudah berdiri tepat di depannya dengan kostum Ringo yang baru dibelinya. Seijuurou membungkuk ketika tangan pucat itu menarik dagunya. Bibir keduanya saling berbenturan. Detik itu juga Chihiro merasakan bibir Seijuurou yang manis serupa madu.

Tak lama mereka berciuman. Sebab Chihiro ingin merasakan hal lain selain bibir kekasihnya. Ciumannya beralih dari bibir menuju ujung bibir. Kemudian ke bawah ke arah dagu dan makin ke bawah menuju leher putih yang berkilat karena keringat.

Seijuurou menengadah. Membiarkan Chihiro dengan leluasa menyentuh apa yang ia inginkan. Sepasang manik rubynya memperhatikan sesuatu di depannya. Kaca jendela yang berada dihadapannya masih memperlihatkan rintikan hujan deras seolah mengejeknya.

“Ahh–“ Seijuurou merintih pelan ketika gigi Chihiro tiba-tiba menggigitnya pada area selangkanya. Reflek kedua tangannya langsung mendorong tubuh Chihiro di depannya. Seijuurou mundur satu langkah. “Sudah cepat lakukan, tidak perlu banyak pemanasan,” ujarnya kesal.

“Kau suka yang kasar-kasar ya, Sei,"

“…Huh?”

“Baiklah kalau itu maumu. Angkat rokmu dan duduklah di atas pangkuanku,”

“Chihiro– “

“–Tadi kau ingin cepat ‘kan?”

“Ugh,” dalam hati Seijuurou mengutuk sang kekasih yang sudah menjatuhkan harga dirinya. Sepasang tangannya dengan gemetar menyentuh ujung baju yang dikenakannya. Chihiro masih duduk memperhatikan. Perlahan-lahan ujung baju itu ia angkat hingga memperlihatkan bagian depan dan bagian belakang yang tak terlindungi apapun.

“Sekarang naiklah ke atas pangkuanku, Sei,”

Seijuurou kembali maju satu langkah. Malu-malu ia duduk di paha Chihiro dalam keadaan dirinya yang tak senonoh. Begitu Seijuurou berada di atasnya, sekali lagi Chihiro memanggut bibir mungil Seijuurou. Tak ada perlawanan yang Seijuurou berikan. Karena sesungguhnya ia juga menginginkan ini. Seijuurou membalas lumatan Chihiro karena tak mau kalah kedua kalinya untuk hari ini. Tapi Chihiro keburu memutusnya ketika Seijuurou belum puas adu lidah dengannya.

“Kenapa? Takut kalah denganku ya?” Seijuurou memamerkan senyum kemenangan yang biasanya. Chihiro menaikkan sebelah alisnya.

“Diamlah. Posisimu disini hanya menuruti keinginanku,”

“Maaf saja, aku bukan pelayan seksmu,”

“Lalu untuk apa kau menuruti semua ini?”

“Karena aku kalah.” Chihiro memberikan tatapan tak percaya. “Dan juga menginginkanmu,”

“Ohh,”

Chihiro kembali melanjutkan. Sebelah tangannya mulai menelusuri paha Seijuurou yang terekspos.

“Naikkan tubuhmu sedikit. Aku akan melonggarkanmu,”

Seijuurou menurut. Bokong sedikit ia naikkan. Membiarkan jari Chihiro menyentuh lubangnya lebih dalam.

“Kalau sakit bilang ya,”

“Aku tak selemah yang kau kira,” meski bilang begitu, raut muka Seijuurou sedikit berubah ketika Chihiro langsung memasukinya dengan dua jari. Menggerakkan kedua jari itu keluar masuk dengan cukup kasar. “Ugh… –Ahh,”

“Enak?”

Seijuurou mengangguk cepat. Mulutnya terbuka merasakan kenikmatan yang tiada henti. Tangannya masih setia memegang ujung bajunya ke atas. Ternyata kekasihnya masokis juga, pikir Chihiro.

Mata Seijuurou berkedip begitu ia tak lagi merasakan benda di dalam lubangnya. Ia menoleh ke bawah. Sudah tak ada jari Chihiro di bokongnya.

“Apa? Aku tak mau membuatmu ketagihan hanya karena jariku. Aku akan memberikan sesuatu yang lebih baik untukmu,”

Chihiro membuka resleting celananya. Miliknya yang sudah mengeras kemudian bertubrukan dengan milik Seijuurou yang sudah tegang di depannya. Terdengar suara Seijuurou mengerang pelan.

“Tunggulah sebentar,”

Sebelah tangan Chihiro menahan bokong Seijuurou. Sedang tangannya yang lain memegang miliknya sendiri untuk dimasukkan ke dalam lubang Seijuurou yang berkedut.

“Chihi –Ahn!”

Seijuurou mengerang sedikit keras ketika milik Chihiro yang besar dipaksa masuk ke dalam lubangnya yang sempit.

“Pelan-pelan, –Ah –Ahh,”

“Kau sendiri yang mengatakan kau tidak lemah ‘kan?”

“Ughh,” desahnya tertahan begitu milik Chihiro akhirnya berhasil masuk seutuhnya. Detik itu juga Seijuurou merasakan ingin klimaks. Padahal Chihiro belum bergerak di dalamnya.

Seijuurou menggerakkan pinggulnya sendiri. Naik-turun di atas pangkuannya Chihiro.

“Tahan, Seijuurou. Jangan sampai kau keluar lebih dulu daripada aku,” Chihiro langsung menggenggam milik Seijuurou yang mulai mengeluarkan cairan precum.

“Le –Lepas… –Ahh!”

Keduanya bergerak bersama-sama. Chihiro makin mempercepat lajunya begitu merasakan dirinya sendiri mau keluar. Kegiatan menyodok lubang Seijuurou ia lakukan semakin keras. Seijuurou sendiri sudah tidak mampu menahan segala rangsangan yang Chihiro berikan kepadanya. Ditandai dengan desahan Seijuurou yang cukup keras, Seijuurou pun klimaks di tangan Chihiro. Cairannya pun mengenai perut dan kostum Ringo yang Chihiro beli. Disusul dengan cairan Chihiro yang memenuhi dirinya. Napas mereka berdua saling memburu. Kemudian Chihiro membawa tubuh kekasihnya untuk berbaring di atas ranjang.

Seijuurou hanya merasa puas dan puas. Wajahnya masih memerah dan matanya sayu dengan jejak air mata di ujungnya. Chihiro memberikan ciuman terakhir di pucuk kepalanya. Berbisik seduktif pada sosok yang masih berbaring di atasnya. “Hujannya sudah berhenti, Sei. Masih ingin keluar untuk kencan?"

Seijuurou melirik pada jam di dinding. Masih jam delapan kurang. Sesungguhnya pemutaran terakhir film yang ingin ia tonton masih satu jam lagi. Tapi Seijuurou sudah terlalu lelah untuk berjalan.

Seijuurou merengut sebal. Ia menaikkan selimutnya untuk menutupi tubuhnya. Tatapannya tajam ke Chihiro. “Berarti kau juga kalah. Sebaiknya persiapkan dirimu untuk pergi ke festival Seirin besok Senin.”

“Aku bersedia kalau besok Senin ketika pergi kau mau mengenakan baju ini sekali lagi untukku,”

“Tidak, Chihiro. Aku tak mau kau mempermalukanku lebih dari ini. Besok kita kencan biasa di festival Seirin. Dan kau yang membayar semuanya untukku,”

“Hehh,”

**.**

**.**

**.**

**~ FIN ~**


End file.
